


Reminiscing

by Sumi



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, Tala is present, as a stingray but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: During a night time sail, Moana is joined by a friend and a welcomed memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantsoffdanceoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/gifts).



Moana missed her grandmother desperately but she was never truly alone. The ocean was a vast place but no matter where Moana sailed, she always felt grandmother's presence.

One night while fixing up the boat for a night time sail, Moana not only felt the familiar presence but saw a large stingray floating near the surface.

“You know, it would've been really bad if she had say a tattoo of a turtle or crab,” drawled a familiar voice.

Moana glanced over her shoulder, eyes drifting over to where Maui stood. He would visit now and then. Maui claimed it was because he had some down time but he wasn't fooling Moana.

“Maui, demigod of the wind and sea. What brings you here tonight?” Moana knew the answer. Even demi-gods dealt with loneliness and gave in the urge to visit a friend.

“I had some time off from my… godly duties, Moana of Motunui.”

The smile on Moana’s face widened ever so slowly. “Godly duties?”

“Hey, I do plenty of godly things! Do you not notice the tapestry of victories painted all over my skin?” Maui gestured to the many tattoos covering his body. His hand eventually settled on the one depicting Moana. “Not my favorite but it's in the top three.”

Moana felt a wave of nostalgia instantly hit her. It was the good kind that left Moana feeling happy. The ones with her grandmother brought happiness too, but they were aso laced with twinges of sadness. “Are you going to keep standing there or join me? The boats big enough for two.”

“You mean three,” Maui muttered, jerking his thumb towards Hei Hei.

The unfortunately stupid chicken stumbled in their direction, falling down several times in the process. He must have followed Moana and somehow not managed to get himself lost. That was a miracle in itself.

Moana plucked Hei Hei up from the ground just before he reached the water. She set him on the boat, patiently waiting for Maui to join her.

He reached her in three long strides and gave the boat a firm push. “Sure you don’t mind me tagging along?”

She followed his gaze to the large stingray now floating close by. Moana felt her heart soar. Her grandmother was close enough to touch. “Grandma wouldn’t mind it. She did encourage me to find you to return the heart of Te Fiti.”

Maui rubbed the back of his neck in an obvious nervous gesture. “Yeah… she’s still pretty hung up about that.”

“You did turn her into a lava monster.” Moana side eyed Maui who shrugged, muttering something about ‘humans’ under his breath.

The stingray followed the boat wherever it went but Moana didn’t plan on going very far from home. The intention was just to be close to the ocean; the place she felt most at home. 

Even with Maui and Hei Hei’s presence, Moana found immense peace in the moment. One didn’t have to be alone to achieve peace. Though a rather loud demi-god and a very unintelligent chicken could spoil said moment, Moana would be willing to put up with it for those she considered family.

A sudden jostling drew Moana’s attention to the other side of the boat. Maui leaned over the side, holding Hei Hei in a tight grip as he dangled right above the ocean. “Seriously, how is he still alive?”

“Well… he does have a actual demi-god looking out for him,” Moana pointed out somewhat smugly.

“I wanted to eat him when we first met…”

Moana gave a small shrug. “First impressions are rarely correct. The one you made on me was pretty terrible.”

“Don’t know if I can say the same thing about you but the stubbornness was definitely present. You just wouldn’t get off the boat.” Maui’s tone sounded apologetic and she had no doubt that he was.

Moana cocked her head to the side, a fond smile on her face. “The ocean wouldn’t let me. It chose me, remember? And you did tell me it chose well.”

“I don’t recall that conversation.”

The stingray still following the boat shifted closer. Moana watched as a surge of water flew towards Maui, amusingly soaking his right side.

He spit out a mouthful of water. “Your grandmother and the ocean are in cahoots. ”

“I think grandma would be happy to hear that.” Her voice had taken a somber tone. A hint of sadness but it was barely detectable. 

Mostly Moana felt happy.

It was getting pretty late but Moana didn't want to turn in quite yet. She wanted to enjoy the night with grandmother and Maui.

And Hei Hei. No one could forget him.


End file.
